A nucleic acid amplification device is used for amplifying a sample of a target nucleic acid. For example, the nucleic acid amplification device amplifies the target nucleic acid by repeatedly subjecting a reaction solution (a reaction fluid) that contains the target nucleic to desired temperature changes.
Moreover, using a microfluidic device is known as a method of rapidly making the temperature changes for the reaction solution. The microfluidic device allows the reaction solution containing an extremely small amount of sample and reagent to react. Examples of such a microfluidic device include a microreaction device (microreactor), an integrated deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) device, and a microelectrophoresis device.
For example, Patent Literatures (PTLs) 1 and 2 disclose dividing a device into a plurality of different temperature zones and providing a channel that is serpentine (a serpentine channel) to allow a reaction solution to repeatedly flows through the temperature zones. With this structure, the speed of the temperature changes made to the reaction solution can be enhanced. Thus, when a solution containing a nucleic acid is used as the reaction solution, the nucleic acid can be amplified rapidly.